What I Wasn't Looking For
by AlliesWorld
Summary: When Zack finds a girl he think he might like, she insist on him finding her best friend a date as well. So he recuits Cody, will it be true love or just a true desastor? CodyxOc


I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or the Suite Life on Deck or any of it's characters. I do however own original characters. The characters in the show are however 17-18 in my story.

Chapter One

It was still late morning when Zack came to open the smoothie bar. There weren't many people out on the sky deck yet, just a couple of girls. One with very long brown hair and bright blue eyes and another with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. "Well there isn't much I can do Lily, if he doesn't want to take a chance, I can't force him." He could over hear the brunette say. There were two things he could do, pretend he couldn't hear them and pay attention to making smoothies, or pretend he could hear them and listen anyway. He grinned wide, Defiantly the later. "Well, I didn't like him that much anyway." Lily responded, pushing her nose up into the air. The other girl glared at her. "You didn't like any of Bridget's boyfriend's either. I mean you were absolutely ecstatic when Eric broke up with her." Lily looked at her, a frown on her face. "That's not true Alyssa, I liked Connor. You always seem to forget that." Alyssa got up and went over to the smoothie bar, surprising Zack. "Hello." Zack said and she smiled at him. "Hello to you too. Can I have a strawberry smoothie please?" She turned around and looked at Lily. "You want anything?" Lily thought for a second. "Banana." Was her response. Alyssa shrugged, turning back to Zack. "And a banana smoothie too?" Zack nodded and started making the smoothies. Lily came up behind Alyssa and sat on one of the stools. "You know, what you really need to do is move on, if you come back and you have a nice piece of eye candy." She shrugged. "Everyone wins, except him of course." It was now that Zack finally got a good look at the two. Alyssa was wearing a blue bikini covered by a wrap and her skin was pale with pink freckled cheeks. He could now see her hair reached half way down her back and had bits of blonde in it. Lily however was tanner and wore a black bikini.

"Like this." Lily said as she looked at Zack, she folded her arms on the counter and smiled. "Hey there, sweet." Zack put the smoothies on the counter and smiled. "Hey." "You have anything planned tonight?" Zack leaned against the counter. "That depends, what do you have planned?" Lily tugged Alyssa over closer to her. "If you think you can get my friend here a date, maybe I'll tell you." After a second of thinking, Zack had what seemed to be the perfect answer. "I know just the right guy."

"Come on Cody, please? These girls are hot." Zack was on his knees begging as Cody collected the towels. "And it's one night." Cody sighed. "Alright, but you owe me." Zack stood up. "Good, 'cause I already told them you would."

At six o clock Lily stood in the closet throwing dresses out onto her bed, Alyssa sat cross legged on her own bed. "I don't know Lily, maybe this isn't a great idea." Lily suddenly turned and gave Alyssa a stern look. "I already made the plans, you need something to get Dylan off your mind and now I get to wear that new dress I've been dying to wear!" Alyssa sighed as she put her elbow on her knee and rested her head on her hand. Lily was spoiled and rich, much like she, but their personalities were pretty much opposites. Lily was girlie, loud, controlling, and always needed something to do to keep her entertained, while Alyssa was boyish in a girlie way, quiet, often went with the flow and was perfectly content with having nothing to do but read. "Fine, I'll go." She mumbled. "I guess I'll wear that outfit my sister bought me for my birthday." Lily gave her a look. "That was six months ago." Alyssa glared at her. "You let me wear the outfit, and I'll go."

Zack and Cody walked the ship's restaurant, being seated at a booth. "So are you going to tell me these girl's names or do you not know?" Zack thought for a second. "Lily and I think yours was Alice…. Ally…. Wait Alyssa, that's it." Just then the girl's showed up. Lily wore a long black cocktail dress and a large diamond necklace. Her hair was curled and dangled down from a bun. Alyssa was wearing a black jean mini skirt with a green strapless shirt. Cody leaned forwards towards Zack and whispered "Thank you."


End file.
